Giggle Like A Schoolgirl
by darkalbino
Summary: Hey, just cuz Sasuke's not into girls doesn't mean he can't treat Naruto like one, no matter HOW much the blonde hates it. SasuNaru, lemon, oneshot


**Title: Giggle Like a Schoolgirl**

**Rating: K...psh, yeah right, I knew no one would fall for that, M**

**Author: darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself and I)**

**Requested By: Magik-Markers**

**Must Have: Naruto in a schoolgirl uniform with pig-tails and knickers on...and there must be spanking. **

**What's going on my little churnips? Well, I know you're all waiting for me to update "Beastly Callings" but be patient loves, I'm working on it. Anyway, this idea was forced upon me by kiki, my partner in perversion and insanity. but I am writing it, because even though she LOVES yaoi, she can't write it worth her life. and I'm simply stating that this is SO not mine, and I didn't steal it, because stealing is WRONG!**

**Sasuke: what about that manga you stole?**

**illi: (SLAP!) keep your fucking mouth SHUT you pale prick!**

**Sasuke: T.T ahhhh...**

**I will of course, twist her already perverse ideas with my own dab of perverseness, and that just makes it better. **

**Summary: Hey, just cuz Sasuke's not into girls doesn't mean he can't treat Naruto like one, no matter HOW much the blonde hates it.**

**Warnings: all I have to say it that kiki takes perversion to a whole new level, as do I, and BOTH of us together...if you're weak hearted: LEAVE.**

**Disclaimer: Right, so I talked to Kishimoto-san, and I was like, "Look, if you give me Naruto, I will bang you senseless and numb your mind with excruciating pleasure." He was very quiet for a moment before pulling out a phone and calling the police. **

**I looked at him, "...Is that a no?" he nodded slowly, and then I ran.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXGiggle Like A SchoolgirlXXX**

Sasuke quietly opened the door to Naruto's bedroom and crept in. Coming up to stand beside his dobe by the bed.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he watched the other sleep, amused at how _easy_ this was going to be. He slowly pulled the covers off of his love's body and dropped them on the ground, then laid an outfit out on the mattress. Naruto slept in boxers, so the idiot had already done most of the work _for_ him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two elastics, pulling up one side of the blonde hair in his hands and tying it up, then proceeding to do the same thing on the other side, leaving a few trestles to frame his tan face. He paused when Naruto wrinkled up his nose and muttered something stupid before falling silent again.

Then, very cautiously, Sasuke dipped his fingers into the waistband of the other's boxers and slowly pulled them down over his shapely legs, smiling when Naruto arched a bit and caused the garment to slip right off. Tossing the shorts to some corner, he grinned, "_Far_ too easy." He picked up the frilly pink underwear he'd laid out and slipped them up the boy's legs until they hugged low on his hips.

Naruto's brows crumpled a bit at the odd sensation but he remained asleep, and Sasuke exhaled heavily before picking up the blouse, "Now for the difficult part." he muttered before cradling the other in one of his arms and pulling him up into a half sitting position,

Naruto's head fell back and his neck craned as Sasuke slid one of his bronzed arms into the white top. And just as he was about to slide the other arm in, Naruto groaned and groggily lifted his head up, stopping the raven cold.

The blonde blinked a few times before lifting a brow at the other boy, "What...are you doing?"

"Um..." Sasuke hesitated before sweeping his unoccupied hand in a wide circle, "You are dreeeeeaming, go back to sleep, this is _only_ a dream."

Naruto shook his head and glanced down at the panties he was wearing, his eyes widening, "More like a fucking _nightmare_! What the hell do you think you're _doing_ Sasuke?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You see? This is exactly why I had to wait until you were asleep."

"Is that a SKIRT?! You bastard! I'm not a fucking _girl_!"

"Oh I know you're not, but girl things just look so attractive on you."

"Get this shit OFF of me!" he yelled, reaching down to tear at the underwear, but Sasuke caught his hand, "Are you saying you won't participate?"

"Not in fucking GIRL underwear you damn asshole!"

"Well, that's a shame, I guess we have to do this forcefully then."

"What do you mean force--hey! What are you doing?! St-stop making those hand signs! Sasuke you better not! I'll...kill...ahn...zzzzzzz..." he collapsed back on the bed.

Sasuke smirked and lowered his hands. It's too bad he had to put the blonde under a sleeping jutsu, but hey, the little idiot just didn't want to make things easy for himself and accept his fate. He glanced at the blue skirt, an evil gleam in his eyes, "Now...where was I?"

**xxxSmutxxx**

When Naruto came to, the first thing he noticed--and questioned--was that he was sitting at a desk.

Okay.

How the hell did THIS get here?

Second, that he was in--of all things for God's sake--a _schoolgirl's_ uniform complete with mid-thigh blue skirt, white long sleeved shirt, and, dear Lord, pig-tails in his hair. Not to mention that damn pink underwear that was uncomfortably riding up his ass.

Third, Sasuke was standing right in front of him, and he was repeatedly smacking a ruler against his palm with a very, _very_ scary smirk on his face, "So Naru-chan, you finally decided to wake up did you?"

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, shooting up from the desk and glaring at the other, "Give me ONE _damn_ good reason why I shouldn't KILL you right now!"

"Because I'll have to knock you out again and violate you repeatedly while you're unconscious, and that's just not as much fun."

The blonde slammed a fist on the table, "Damnit Sasuke! I've put up with _plenty_ of your fucking fantasies before, but this is going _TOO_ **FAR**!" suddenly an unpleasant stinging sensation erupted from his ass, and he yelped and cupped it with his hands, staring wide eyed at the other, "Did...did you just _SPANK_ me?!"

Sasuke tapped the ruler against his side with a smile, "I know, kinky isn't it?"

"_NO_ YOU FUCKING _BASTARD_! IT WASN'T _KINKY_! IT _**HURT**_!"

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"_**NO**_!!"

Sasuke struck him again.

Naruto jumped, "**OW**! _**STOP**_ IT!"

Abruptly, Sasuke dropped the ruler with a smile and grabbed Naruto's wrists, yanking him forward and over the small desk in an attempt to kiss him. But Naruto shook his head and tried to pull back, "Sasuke STOP! Let GO damnit! I look RIDICULOUS and my ass is sore!"

"That hasn't stopped me before." he persisted and yanked at the other harder.

Naruto tried to retreat with futile results when Sasuke pressed their mouths together. And he could do nothing as the other boy wrapped an arm around his waist and took him to the floor.

Sasuke sat up and quickly yanked off his shirt, then shed his pants and kicked them off, diving back down to sink his teeth into the blonde's neck.

Naruto arched and shut his eyes with a deep groan, burying his fingers in dark hair and spreading his legs wide so Sasuke could rest between them. Even though he was pissed beyond all hell that the bastard had made him wear this crap, there was absolutely no resisting the other's advances. Naruto had never been able to do it and like fuck was he really gonna try right now, when the abuse against his throat just felt so damn _good_.

Sasuke felt, more than saw, Naruto remove his fingers and reach down to begin undressing himself, but he grabbed the blonde's wrist and roughly pinned them against the floor to stop him.

Naruto whined and bucked at the action but let out a small whimper when the other came up and shoved a tongue into his mouth to shut him up.

Sasuke poured a moan down the other's throat before pulling back slightly, smiling at the panting boy beneath him, "Leave it on." he ordered.

Naruto groaned and tossed his head back, "Whatever, just...hurry up."

Sasuke chuckled softly before bringing his knees up to either side of the blonde's chest and his member to his lips, keeping his wrists trapped against the ground he murmured, "Put it in your mouth."

Naruto glared at him momentarily before parting his lips and taking the erection into his moist cavern. He bobbed his head as much as he could from his forced position, sliding his tongue along the underside of the flesh and biting lightly with his teeth when Sasuke's head dipped to watch him more intently.

Sasuke growled deeply and thrusted into the other's mouth to increase the friction. And when Naruto's tongue probed into the slit of head, he shuddered and pulled out, releasing his lover's wrists. With a wicked smile he began his descent down the blonde's body, stopping for a moment at his stomach and sliding the white shirt up a bit to reveal smooth, tan skin. He watched the other's face as he took his own erection and dipped the tip of the shaft into Naruto's belly button, a preview of what was to come, smearing semen across his abdomen.

Naruto bit his lip and threw an arm over his eyes, moaning for Sasuke to hurry up and stop screwing around.

The older shinobi laughed quietly and pulled the blonde's frilly underwear to side so he could place the head of his dick at the other's entrance. He pressed his palms against the underside of the blonde's thighs and pinned them far apart, "You've been a very naughty student Naru-chan, I think a harsh punishment is in order."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke and his stupid games, they made him feel like such an idiot. But if it was the only way that Naruto was going to get a fuck out of this, then he might as well play along, "What are you going to do Sasuke-_Sensei_?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to the other's mouth, "A good fucking should put you in place, ne?"

Naruto smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, "Then what the hell are you _waiting_ for?"

Sasuke groaned and took Naruto's bottom lip harshly between his teeth before ramming himself inside of the other boy, effectively causing him to arch off the ground with a loud cry.

When pain gave way to pleasure, Naruto mewled and scraped his nails against Sasuke's back as he began a rhythm within him. His hips working furiously to meet with his thrusts.

Sasuke released the lip and buried his face in his blonde's neck, panting heatedly against the flesh and darting out a tongue to swipe at the droplets of sweat rolling down the skin. He wound an arm around the other's slim waist and brought it up flush against himself so Naruto was bent, skin sliding against skin and balls slapping his ass as he continued to move.

Naruto moaned and tangled one hand in Sasuke's hair, grinding his pelvis against the other boy and shuddering when his prostate was suddenly struck, "Fuck Sasuke, right there..._harder_."

A deep sound emanated from Sasuke's throat as his thrusting increased and bordered violent, drinking up Naruto's cries and yells for more. His hands dropped the other and slid down to grab at his bronzed hips through the skirt, digging his fingers into the fabric and taut flesh as he drove the other erratically on his dick.

Naruto's breathing had become labored and he bucked wildly with what little control he had over his own body, until he shot his load to coat Sasuke's stomach with an unrestrained groan of pleasure.

Sasuke bit down on the blonde's neck with sheer ecstasy numbing his senses before releasing himself inside the other boy.

They relaxed against one another and sank into the floor with heavy breathes. And a few moments later, Naruto arched to get the other's attention, "Sasuke...can I take it off now?"

Sasuke remained silent for a moment before reaching up and gently pulling the elastics out of Naruto's hair so the mass of blonde fell around his tan face, "There, good enough."

Naruto gawked and lifted his head, "Wha--Sasuke! C'mon!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed him hard, pressing him back down to the floor and keeping him there before pulling back just the slightest bit, "Shut up before I spank you again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hate repeating stories, so I was kind of bleh about writing another teacher/student pun cuz I already have "don't stand so close to me" done. but honestly, I think this turned out somewhat okay...somewhat...I hope. I TRIED damnit give me credit for that.**

**I don't think I could ever write a serious story that involves spanking. I mean c'mon, it's SPANKING for christ sake, that's not SEXY, that's just downright fucking hilarious. anyway, I really hope you liked it kiki! and everyone else who enjoyed, I say, YAY! leave reviews and prove it.**

**now to go finish up that OTHER request, which also involves abuse upon Naruto's ass.**

**Naruto: I hate you**

**illi: oh no you don't naru**

**naruto: yes, I do**

**illi: (smiles and pulls out gun) no you don't naru, you love me.**

**naruto: O.O um...I...**

**illi: (cocks gun) what was that?**

**naruto: I love you! please make sasuke screw me mercilessly into the ground!**

**illi: (still smiling eerily with gun) yes, that's what I thought you said.**


End file.
